User blog:LionHeartKIng/Duel Log - Nel'zios vs. Border Limit Bound Dragon
flashback of what happened Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Border Limit choose their deck Masters, which are "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" and "Border Limit Bound Dragon", respectively. Turn 1: Border Limit Bound Dragon * Normal Summons "Supremum Limitar - Calculus" (1200/1900). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Pizza" (1000/1400). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes White Blessing", making "Pizza" a Tuner. * Uses the effect of "Pizza", Special Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Sparrow" from his Deck (1600/1000). * Tunes his "Pizza" and "Sparrow" to Synchro Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Anarchist" (2400/1600). * Uses the other effect of "White Blessing", making "Anarchist" gain 800 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by card effects (Anarchist: 2400 > 3200/1600). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Domain". (Anarchist: 3200 > 3700/1600 > 2100). * At this time, BLBD (Border Limit Bound Dragon) activates the effect of "Calculus", Bound Summoning a TIME Bound Monster using that card as a Material. He does so by Bound Summoning "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Axiom Magician" (2400 > 2600/2400). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Border Limit", halving the ATK of "Anarchist" (Anarchist: 3700 > 1850/1600). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: BLBD * Draws. * Normal Summons "Infimum Limitar - Generalization" (1600/1600). * Uses "Generalization" to Bound Summon "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Random Variable" (2700/2700) (Axiom Magician: 2600 > 2800/2400). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Border Limit", halving the ATK of "Anarchist" (Anarchist: 1850 > 925/1600). * Since "Random Variable" was Summoned by using an "Infimum Limitar" monster as a Material, it can attack twice. * "Random Variable" attacks "Anarchist", but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Mirror Force", banishing all face-up Attack Position monsters BLBD controls, and placing 2 Spectrum Pieces in his Spectrum Wheel, as it banishes 2 monsters (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange). * Activates his Set " ", Special Summoning "Generalization" from his Graveyard (1600/1600). * Uses the effect of "Generalization", adding "Limitar Orio Creator" from his Deck to his hand. * "Generalization" attacks "Anarchist" (Nel'zios: 4000 > 3325), but "Anarchist" cannot be destroyed by battle because Nel'zios controls a card in the Field Zone. * Nel'zios activates the Deck Master ability of "Young Dragon", since he took damage from battles involving a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, he gains 800 LP and places 1 Spectrum Piece in his Spectrum Wheel (Nel'zios: 3325 > 4125) (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange, Yellow). * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Butterfly" (1000 > 1500/1150 > 1650 due to "Domain"). * Activates the effect of "Butterfly", placing a Spectrum Piece to his Spectrum Wheel (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Black Impurity", making "Anarchist" Level 3, and Xyz Summoning "Rainbow-Eyes Breaker" using "Butterfly" and "Anarchist" (2000 > 2500/0 > 500 due to "Domain"). * "Breaker" can attack BLBD directly, but the damage becomes 1200 (BLBD: 4000 > 2800). * Since it inflicts battle damage to BLBD by a direct attack, Nel'zios uses the effect of "Breaker" shuffling "Generalization" into the Deck. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: BLBD * Draws. * Normal Summons "Supremum Limitar - Progression" (1600/1000). * Uses "Progression" to Bound Summon "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Perfect Matrix" (2300/2300). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Border Limit", halving the ATK of "Breaker" (Breaker: 2500 > 1250/500). * Uses the other Deck Master ability of "Border Limit", banishing "Progression", it negates "Breaker"'s effects for this turn only. * Special Summons "Limitar Orio Creator" (1900/1600), as he controls a TIME Bound Monster. * "Orio Creator" attacks and destroys "Breaker" (Nel'zios: 4125 > 3475), but Nel'zios uses the Deck Master ability of "Young Dragon" (Nel'zios: 3475 > 4275) (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue). * "Perfect Matrix" attacks directly (Nel'zios: 4275 > 1975). * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Kopela" (1700 > 2200/1400 > 1900 due to "Domain"). * Uses the effect of "Kopela", Normal Summoning additionally "Rainbow-Eyes Dabbing Dancer" (1700 > 2200/800 > 1300 due to "Domain"). * BLBD activates the effect of "Orio Creator", Tributing it to treat "Perfect Matrix" as an Element and Bound Summoning "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Infinity Dragon" (3000/2500). * BLBD activates the Deck Master ability of "Border Limit", halving the ATK of "Dabbing Dancer" (Dabbing Dancer: 2200 > 1100/1300). * BLBD activates the effect of "Infinity Dragon", making the ATK of "Kopela 0 (Kopela: 2200 > 0'''/1900). * Banishes "Kopela" and "Dabbing Dancer" (since they have the same Type and Attribute) to Spatial Summon "Rainbow-Eyes Coatl" (2400 > '''2900/1700 > 2200). * "Coatl" attacks "Infinity Dragon". * Uses the effect of "Coatl", changing "Infinity Dragon"'s battle position (3000/'2500'), losing 500 DEF because it is in Defense Position (3000/2500 > 2000) and drawing 1 card. * Uses the effect of "Domain", since a "Rainbow-Eyes" card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it places a Spectrum Piece to his Spectrum Wheel (Spectrum Pieces: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 7: BLBD * Draws. * Activates "Limitar - Vector Space". * Normal Summons "Supremum Limitar - Matrix" (1800/1000). * Uses "Matrix" to Bound Summon "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Exponential" (1900/1900). * Uses the effect of "Vector Space", making Nel'zios send "Domain" to the Graveyard (Coatl: 2900 > 2400/2200 > 1700). * Uses "Exponential" to Over-Bound Summon "Supremum Infimum Limitar - Logarithm" (2500/2500). * Uses the effect of "Logarithm", banishing "Infinity Dragon" to inflict 3000 damage to Nel'zios, but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Glare", banishing "Pizza" and "Black Impurity" from his Graveyard to negate the activation of the effect of "Logarithm" and destroying it. * Since "Logarithm" is destroyed by a card effect, he returns "Axiom Magician" and "Random Variable" that are banished into the Extra Deck. * Ends his turn. Turn 8: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Sage" (1600/800). * "Coatl" and "Sage" attack BLBD directly (BLBD: 2800 > 400 > 0). Nel'zios wins. Category:Blog posts